Love Forever
by xcountrygurlx
Summary: Kris and Junior story... read to find out... great story better than it sounds! Read and Respond! Kris/Junior Matt/Dani Jean/Pablo
1. Proposal

Love Forever

A/N: This story just popped into my mind and I thought it would be a great story. Read and review!

Background information: Kris and the whole 'gang' were 24 and happy as ever. Kris and Junior were both dating (not engaged or married yet) as were Matt and Dani. Jean and Pablo are married Pablo was again at Raintree after he quit from Davis. Kris and Junior lived together in an apartment together and Matt and Dani lived in the apartment next door, but the apartments were very close to Raintree and  
Davis farms.

"Kris have you seen my sock?" Junior yelled looking under their bed.

"No, I don't wear your socks, sorry." Kris yelled chuckling to herself.

"Never mind found it!"

"We gotta go!" Kris yelled to Junior after pulling her hair back.

"Okay," Junior said walking into the living room where Kris was, "finally I get to say good morning." They kissed good morning.

"Good morning." They left the apartment and headed to Raintree to drop Kris off before Junior headed to Davis.

"Tonight, dinner?" Junior asked as Kris got out of the car.

"Yeaa." Kris had no idea, but tonight on their date, Junior was going to propose to Kris. They had been together for two years and had known each other for 6 years. Everyone else knew at Junior was going to propose soon, but they didn't know when.

At Raintree

"Heyy Kris." Matt said as Kris came into the barn.

"Heyy, where's Wildfire?"

"I think Nick took him out for a run with some of the other horses."

"Okay, thanks."

"Yep."

Kris decided that since Wildfire was gone she'd clean out his stall. She couldn't wait for tonight, lately she and Junior had time to spend together, but it was mostly work related and at home they were both too tired to really talk.

At Davis

"So Junior, your still planning to propose to Kris sometime soon right?" Dani asked.

"Yeaa, sometime." Junior said not telling Dani that he was going to propose tonight cause she would spill the beans to Kris.

"You better not screw up with her."

"I would never, she's the one, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, I love her sooo much, I would die for her."

"Its always been her hasn't it?" Dani asked.

"Yeaa it has."

"We all knew that Laura wasn't right for you, I mean she was nice, but you didn't look at her the way you look at Kris."

"I knew that the day Kris came to Raintree I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, but when she left, I was crushed, I thought my life was over, but when I met Laura, I thought she could help me get over Kris, but the day she came back, all my feelings for her came rushing back to me."

"Wow Junior, I had no clue you were that deep." Dani said laughing.

"Shut up." Junior said playfully and walked away. Even though they were 24, they still acted like they were 12.

Later

Junior picked up Kris from Raintree at 4:30 and they went home to get ready. Junior took a shower first while Kris picked out what she should wear. When Junior got out of the shower, Kris got in and Junior got dressed and put a little navy velvet box in his pocket. He waited downstairs for Kris. About 30 minutes later, Kris came downstairs in a beautiful spring looking halter dress that came down to about her knees and silver heels and silver earrings and make up that complemented her face and complexion

"You look amazing Kris." Junior said as he gave her a kiss on her cheek and put his arm around her waist and they walked out the door together.

At dinner

"Everything looks delicious here, Junior, you didn't have to take me here,it's so expensive, we could have gone to Ray's and I'd be fine because I'm with you."

"Kris, don't even think about the price, and you deserve it, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me and that's why I'm about to do this." Junior got down on one knee. "Kris from the moment I saw you in the Raintree truck with Pablo, I knew you were the one, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Kris I love you more than the world itself, so Kristine Annette Furillo, will you marry me?" By now Kris had tears streaming down her face. The room was quiet waiting for her answer.

"Yes Junior of course I'll marry you!" Kris said crying tears of joy. The whole restaurant clapped and went back to dinner. Kris and Junior kissed passionately and were so happy. They were engaged! They went home and went to surprise Dani and Matt. They knocked on their door. Matt answered the door. He saw that Kris had been crying.

"Kris are you okay? What's wrong? Junior?" Matt said panicking. Hearing Matt panicking, Dani came up behind him, wondering what was wrong.

"I'm fine, actually everything's better then fine it's the best it ever was."

"Why what happened?" Dani asked.

"Were engaged!" Junior said happily with a huge grin on his face.

"Wow, that's great!" Dani and Matt said at the same time.

Kris and Junior stayed a little at Matt and Dani's, and then left to go home and to bed they were both tired, but extremely happy.


	2. Accident

Love Forever

A/N: Thanks for all the nice comments and constructive criticism! Read and Reivew please more reviews I really want to know how I am at writing! R & R!!

Kris woke up first the next morning. She got in the shower and got dressed and it was 5:15 and Junior still wasn't up yet. She shook him gently.

"Junior, Junior, wake up." Kris coaxed.

"Ahhh do I have to?" He asked tiredly totally forgetting that they were engaged.

"Yesss, you still have to get in the shower, dressed, and have breakfast in the next 30 minutes."

"Yeaa, but I don't take as long as you." He remarked a little grouchy because it was early. Then it hit him, they were engaged. He slowly walked over to Kris and gave her a kiss.

"Good morning soon to be Mrs. Junior Davis."

"Ahhh good morning." Kris said remembering how great last night was when he proposed to her, and how happy they both were.

"Do you wanna tell Jean and Pablo the good news today?" Junior asked.

"Why not?" Kris responded. They left their apartment and got into their Mercedes Benz (they thought that a Mercedes had a little more room than a Porsche) and drove to Raintree. They got out of the car after the 5 minute drive and saw Pablo at the racing track and Jean they predicted was inside doing the Raintree paperwork as usual. Since they saw Pablo and knew where he was, they told him first.

"Hey Pablo." Kris said walking up to him.

"O hey guys, I was just running Airborne Magic (a horse name I saw on a website, doesn't mention him in the show) for his upcoming race, he's been getting a lot better since we started doing training in the morning and at 4 in the afternoon." Pablo said turning around to see them walking towards him.

"That's good that he's getting better. He looks like the next Wildfire!" Kris said giving Airborne a pat on the head.

"Yeah, so what're you guys up to today?" Pablo asked.

"Nothing, really, but we have something to tell you Pablo." Junior said.

"Ok, what is it? Is it bad?" Pablo said looking a little worried.

"No Pablo, it's not bad." Kris said kind of chuckling.

"Ok then, what is it?"

"We're engaged!" Junior said.

"Wow guys that's great! Junior, you finally asked her!" Pablo remarked.

"Haha yeah finally, I've been dying to ask her since I saw her get out of your truck the first day she was here." Junior said connecting eyes with Kris and smiling.

"That's great guys, I'm happy for you!"Pablo said having to get back to work.

"Thanks!" They replied back and headed towards the house.

"Hey Jean!" Kris said walking into the house.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jean said looking up from her papers.

"We've got some news." Junior said.

"O I hope its good news."

"It is, we're engaged!" Kris exclaimed.

"That's great! You know what, let's have a get together tonight, to celebrate the two of you finally going to be together forever! We'll have it here, it'll be Me, Pablo, Matt, Dani, you two of course, and Ken Davis. How does that sound?"

"Wow Jean that's great, but you don't have to do all of this for us." Junior said.

"Well, I want to, you guys are like family. Junior you've been Matt's best friends since, what kindergarten, I've practically known you forever, and Kris, o Kris, you've been like the daughter I never had." Jean said with tears in her eyes.

"Well, that's very sweet of you." Kris said.

"Don't worry about it, be here at 6."

"Ok, well thanks Jean."

"No problem, you two deserve it."

"K, well I'm going to go get ready for work, and I'll be back soon." Kris told Jean.

"Ok, see you later, you too Junior."

"Bye Jean." Junior gave Kris a kiss and left for Davis.

Later in the day at Raintree

No one's P.O.V.

Kris got on Jezzabelle (again, not a real horse on the show) because Jezzabelle hasn't gotten her daily training yet. Pablo said that Kris should take her around 1 ¼ times around the track just to start. Jezzabelle was usually a good horse, she ran fairly well, too. Kris mounted her and when she got to the ¾ mark there was a gunshot, which wasn't very unusual for the ranch because there was a woods close by, and people went hunting there sometimes. This loud noise though scared Jezzabelle and she bucked, Kris stayed on though, she held on with all her might. Just as Jezzabelle was coming down Kris riding glove caught on to the reigns and Kris's hand slipped and Kris fell off Jezzabelle. She hit the ground hard and everyone came running up around her. They weren't sure if she was hurt or not. She was unconscious.

"No one touch her!" Jean said, she was crying, she was scared for Kris. They had already called an ambulance and it was on its way. Kris slowly began to open her eyes.

"Kris can you hear me?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"Kris, Jezzabelle bucked you off, she got spooked, what hurts?"

"My left arm, and my head."

"An ambulance is on their way. I don't think you'll have to go to the hospital cause your arm doesn't look broken, but we'll just have to find out. Don't stand up, or try."

"Okay." Kris put her head back down on the ground and closed her eyes.

She heard the ambulance come and she opened her eyes, she picked up her head a little and saw Junior pulling up the driveway. She just put her head back down and tried not to feel the pain.

Over at the ambulance and Junior

"What happened, where's Kris?" Junior asked Matt as soon as he got out of his car.

"Kris is lying on the ground over there and Jezzabelle bucked her off and she fell and she said her arm and head hurt." Matt replied.

"Why didn't anyone call me?"

"I was just heading inside to call you, I left her with my mom."

"Ok, thanks, I'm going over." Junior said.

They both headed over.

"How is she?"Junior asked Jean.

"Well, she's conscious, and breathing, she said she hurt her arm and head."

"Ok, thanks."

"Heyy baby, how's your arm and head?"

"Uhh they hurt." Kris said obviously in pain.

"Ok, well the paramedics are going to have a look at you." The paramedics came over and decided that Kris needed to go to the hospital. Junior rode with her. When they got to the hospital, they took Kris back and told everyone else to wait in the waiting room. They were back there for an hour and a half.

"Well, I guess we won't be having dinner together tonight." Jean said.

To Be Continued…


End file.
